Wearable optical electronics are becoming commonplace as integrated circuit and display size and related costs scale downward. Wearable optical electronics have a wide number of commercial, military and consumer applications. Conventional near-eye wearable display solutions often use cumbersome, low-resolution approaches without consideration for user comfort or aesthetics.